A & B
by N.V.9
Summary: By day she's a quiet, bullied, emotionless girl, and the joke of the school. By night shes beautiful, perfect, and the girl of your dreams. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

A

Naru watched with silent eyes as once again her books were slammed out of her hands and tossed to the floor. She listened to the laughter ringing all around her as the insults flew throughout the air. When they got no reaction from her still figure they moved away. One last insult leaving their mouth before they faded from sight.

"Why do you let them do that to you?" Kimimaro asked as he bent down to pick up her books.

"It doesnt matter if I fight it or not." Naru explained as she nodded her thanks to the boy that was her best friend.

"Naru-"

"Leave it Kimimaro." Naru said giving him a forced smile, "Let's get to class."

"Fine." Kimimaro sighed as he nodded down the hallway that lead to their homeroom.

Both walked in silence which was fine with Naru, since her mind was preoccupied with other matters. Naru was the disgrace of the school. She was the bastard of one _married_ Minato Namikaze, the Hokage of their country, and a teenage girl, that died giving birth to Naru. Naru was the shame that the country wished to hide. Though she never met the man or his family that consisted of one son, Naru's older brother by a few months, Kyuubi and one older sister by two years, Tsubaki. What she knew of her brother was what was portrayed on the news. He was said to be wild, uncontrolable, exciting, and the man everyone wanted. Shion was very beautiful and the girl everyone wanted but even to her, Naru was an embarrassment. What Kyuubi thought, she didn't know since he always tended to ignore anything that involved Naru.

She never even met her father. Once a year he would send money so that she could afford school and live reasonably comfortable. Other then that he was just a man in a picture.

Once when she was a little girl, she had tore a picture from a magazine of him and his family. She had then taped it to her wall. She used to pretend the beautiful woman in the picture was her mother and that she loved her. In reality Koyuki Kazahana was a princess from a neighboring country that married Minato Namikaze to create an alliance between the two. Koyuki was also Minato's wife, pregnant with her second child Kyuubi when Minato had the affair that created Naru. Koyuki also despised Naru for even living on the same planet as her. She made it no secret she hated the girl. And since the world wanted to please the beautiful princess they to followed her lead.

She used to pretend that Minato Namikaze was a loving father that would come sing her to sleep. Whenever he was on the news he would be shown laughing or playing with his children. Naru wanted so badly to be one of them.

Then Naru grew up when she heard her father's response to a reporter. She was watching the news like always, hoping she would see the man that helped create her. She remembered feeling excitement eating at her as it showed him smiling and playing with children at a park. Then one reporter had asked if this is how he played with his _secret child _as the world called her. Minato had froze and in a firm voice had said he only had two children. Naru remembered feeling the tears fall down her face as Minato turned away from the camera and left the park. That day, at only five years old, a piece of her had died.

Now she was eighteen. Eighteen and the most hated girl in the country. When Minato had turned his back on her, the world took it as a sign that Naru was fair game. Each person had become crueler and in a few cases, abusive. Naru went from wearing bright colors to black. Everything she wore was black. The only color on her was the blonde hair she gained from her father. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't erase that last connection to him.

Even though she was a smart girl, she was still barley passing any classes. So much was the hate that people had of her, that all were willing to fail her simply because they could.

When Kimimaro became her friend she was shocked. He had transferred to her school last year. Right away people were making a fuss over the third hottest guy in the school, right behind Sasuke and Neji. Girls were flirting and guys were goofing off with him. Yet when Kimimaro was walking by with Sasuke and Neji, he spotted Naru having trouble with another student of the school. The guy thought Naru should enjoy his attention since she was her mother's daughter. Kimimaro had immediately pushed the guy off of Naru and beat him up.

The school looked on shock at someone actually defending Naru. Without thanking him, Naru gathered her fallen things and left. The next day at lunch, Naru was sitting in her normal spot, away from the rest of the school, when Kimimaro sat beside her. And since that day they had become friends. Kimimaro was no longer popular, and in the beginning people tried to bully him to but quickly changed their minds. Kimimaro also tried to protect her but not even he could be around all the time. If it wasn't for his family connections, Naru would bet his grades would suffer as much as her own.

"Shall we enjoy another day of hell?" Kimimaro asked as he opened the door for her.

"Why not, what's another day?" Naru smirked before schooling her face and walking into the class. Another day of hell indeed.

B

The moon was shining brightly as the beautiful red head, with long silky hair, made her way to the center of the dance floor. The room was swaying with bodies moving and grinding against one another. The red head herself was gaining much attention from all the males in the room. And as they made their way closer, she grinned the most taunting and desirable smiles.

A

"Hey, where were you last night?" Kimimaro asked sitting down beside her at lunch. "I've called you three times but you never answered.

"I had my phone turned off." shrugging her shoulders, she flipped the page in her book.

"I went over too." Kimimaro confessed watching her. He knew she was lying but not why. Naru was his closest friend and he, hell he was beginning to think he was in love with her. Naru, however, would never accept his love or any type of relationship from him that wasn't friendship, which he didn't understand. Even knowing she wouldn't accept him like that, he couldn't stop himself from falling for his best friend. She was beautiful. If not for who her parents were, she would easily have been the most popular girl of the school, hell she was super model beautiful. Every curve, every inch of skin, every beautiful hair, everything was what every girl wanted to be. And because of that, the girls were worse to be around, their jealousy eating at them as they wished so badly to look like her.

"I was asleep." Naru said not bothering to look up from her book this time.

"I knocked for ten minutes." Kimimaro refused to let it go. This was the fifth time this month that this had happen. The first time he was so scared that someone had hurt her. He waited at her door for over five hours before going home. The next day he had been there at six in the morning to pick her up for school. To his relief she looked the same.

"I'm a deep sleeper." Naru sighed.

"Deep sleeper my ass, Naru this is the fifth time. What's going on? Is someone threatening you? Or hurting you?" he asked quietly as he grasped her chin and gently turned her toward him. "I was worried the whole night and you're blowing it off as nothing."

"Why are you angry? I'm here today, aren't I?" Naru asked boredly, removing his hold and gathering her stuff.

"But where were you yesterday?" He demanded getting his bag and following her toward the school. "Could you at least leave me a note, or hell call me and tell me so I don't have to worry?"

"I'm fine-"  
"Naru I'm ser-"

"Listen, Kimimaro, you're a great friend, I'd hate to lose you, but sometimes I need me time to get away from the world." Naru said turning to face him. "Here's your note, I'm going to take a few nights off every now and then to relax and forget I'm the most hated bastard of all time. If I don't answer your calls you know why. Is that good enough?" Naru demanded.

"No." Kimimaro glared. Never had he felt so angry at the blonde before him. To make matters worse Naru didn't seem to care. She still wore that blank expression he hated so much. He knew there was life in her, had even seen her smile and laugh on occasion. He loved to see her laugh. Loved seeing her happy. He loved knowing he was the only one that had seen her as she was meant to be seen. He hated her like this.

"Kimimaro-" he heard her say as he walked off. He knew if he stayed he'd say something he'd regret later on.

A

Naru watched her best friend stalk off, his anger radiating off of him. Even other students seem to notice as they all moved quickly out of their way to avoid his wrath.

When he disappeared around the school, Naru turned around and went the other way. Slowly making her way to her locker she thought about last night. The night no one knew who she was as she danced alone in the center. Refusing every guy that tried to take her into his arms. Last night she made them all beg just for her to look their way. She made them all wish they could have her.

She made the other girls in the club jealous and hateful, but she didn't care. She played with their emotions, and got exactly what she wanted. She wanted them to feel like nothing. To feel like they were easily replaced or of no importance. She wanted them to want but never recieve, and she got them to.

Men even fought over her. With a small smile she remembered the guy with the dark hair attacking the man with the red hair as they each tried to claim her as their own. Their fight quickly ended when security broke them apart and tossed them away like garbage. Tossed them away like they meant nothing.

Being the vixon that made heads turn was such a rush. Ever since she did it the first time, she couldn't stop. For once in her life she wasn't hated or ignored. She wasn't made fun of or pushed away.

She was everything a man could want. Her body begged to be touched but no one could touch her. Her body was a drug and they were the addicts being denied. At first she was scared. Afraid that everyone would see through her charade, but as the night went on, she realized they saw what she showed them. For that night, and all others to follow, she was a woman and not the teenager that hid behind dark baggy clothing.

She thought about telling Kimimaro, but then quickly changed her mind. If she told him, he'd try and change her mind. He'd tell her why what she was doing was dangerous and why it should have never been done in the first place.

Taking her place in her next class she tuned everything out and thought about the next time she went. Perhaps she'd go tonight?

B

As she danced she felt his eyes on her. She didn't need to look up to know who was watching her. He'd watched her since the day she first came. He was the only one not to have made a move so far. He was the only one that stayed in the back and watched. His eyes like fire as they heated her body. She didn't know what he looked like, his face was always hidden in the shadows of the club.

Tossing her head back she let the music take her away. She let the man see what he would only be watching but never touching.

"Dance with me." someone said from behind her, their hands already wrapping around her waist.

"As if I'd choose you." she smirked cruely pushing him away from her body. "You are not worth my time."

"I know you want me." the man said, his dark eyes narrowing in anger and lust.

"Want? No I want nothing from you. You are but a waste of time and nothing more." she glared lifting her chin. She knew she was beautiful and they knew she was too. No matter how many times she turned them down, they always came back.

The man glared as he made another move toward her. Pulling free from his hold, she slapped him. "Scum should watch themselves."

"Bitch!" he snarled going for her again.

She smirked knowing what was to come and come it did. Before the man could touch her another came and fought him. Every one here wanted to be her knight, idiots.

Moving away from the fight, she turned toward the man in the shadows. With a slight frown, she saw that he was gone. Shaking her head, she turned away and danced some more but soon she grew tired and bored with that. With out a backward glance she left the dance floor. Just as she was making her way out the door, a man came in.

He ran his eyes boredly over her form before he looked away and left her standing there. Hiding her shock she turned and left.

That was the first time she had ever seen Kyuubi in person.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

A

Once home, Naru changed and showered before sitting quietly on her bed. She had seen Kyuubi. She actually got to see her brother in person, and he didn't even know it was her. What was this feeling? Was she actually happy to have seen him face to face?

Turning to look out her small window apartment, she tried to remember everything about her brother. He was nothing like the pictures. He looked a lot like Minato but his hair was dyed red, to stand out as his own person. He was tall, taller then she thought he was. He towered over her by at least six inches. He was built but not overly built and he smelt like... what did he smell like? She couldn't remember.

She wondered if she would get to see him again and then called herself all kinds of fools. He didn't care if she was alive or dead. To him she was just another person on this planet.

A

The next day at school, Naru found Kimimaro waiting for her out front.

"Did you have fun?" he asked softly not bothering to look at her. He must still be angry, Naru thought.

"Does it matter?" she asked back. Why couldn't he see she needed her own freedom? To go one day without being hated and spit on?

"Naru, I worry about you." He said trying to control his temper.

You're the only one, she thought. Why couldn't there be more people out there like Kimimaro that didn't judge her because of who her father was? She wished she at least got a chance to meet the woman that was her mother. Maybe she would have loved her. Or maybe the unknown teen would have hated her too. Naru was like cancer. "You don't need to, I can watch over myself."  
"I'm your friend." Kimimaro argued taking her arm and leading her down an empty hallway and into a dusty classroom. "Naru, please if you're in trouble tell me. Let me help you."

"But I'm not." Naru pointed out. "I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about it." she forced a small smile that felt weird on her lips. Maybe she should practice more often. "Thank you for worrying but I'm okay." She said again as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

Kimimaro stood their in shock after Naru walked out and left him alone. Reaching a hand up, he touched his cheek. Even that one small kiss made his knees weak. Weak knees was a sign of love. At least that's what his mother used to say.

A

Kyuubi sat in his father's office as said father gave him another lecture about being out late and partying. He should have at least been happy that Kyuubi only had one drink. Not like the time he got completely wasted and ended up in some hotel room with a strange girl.

"Are you even listening to me?" Minato demanded angrily.  
"No." Kyuubi said honestly.

"Kyuubi-"  
"Father I really don't have time for this. I have things to do." With a wave of his hands he left his father sputtering behind him. Heading to his room he sat at his desk and began to think. That red head he saw as he was entering the club looked very familiar. He knew he had seen the girl somewhere, but where?

She was beautiful but so were many other girls. She knew she was beautiful too. But that hadn't been what caught his attention throughout the night.

The thing that caught Kyuubi's eyes was the sadness drifting off of her. Why would a girl so beauitful be sad?

"Kyuubi?" his sister, Shion, called entering his room.

"Hm?"

"Did I not tell you that you would only get into trouble?" She lifted her brow as she walked in like the princess she was. Sometimes Kyuubi hated her. His sister was a bitch just like their mother. They played the part of a kind loving person well, but they were both selfish, cold bitches on the inside. Kyuubi should know since he lived with them. What his father saw in his mother always confused him. Sure he loved them but at the same time he could not wait to be rid of them.

The only sign they showed that they were bitches was when they spoke about the half-breed, as his mother called his half sister. Kyuubi didn't know what she looked or where she was exactly. He once tried to find her but quickly let the idea go when he was punished and sent to live with his cruel grandfather for two months.

"Do I care?" he asked in the same tone she used on him.  
"Watch your manners. Mother will not like that-"  
"I could care less, sister dear. Now run along and make your maid cry. I have better things to do then listen to your pathetic attempt at reprehending me."

With a glare, Shion stalked off with grace that even a dancer would envy. Once alone Kyuubi moved to lay on his bed as he thought about the red head again. What was it about her that captured his attention?

A

Kimimaro decided he would follow Naru. He had to make sure she was okay. No matter what she said, she still needed someone to protect her. Sitting outside her building in his car, he waited for her to do whatever she normally did. After four hours of sitting in the cold and dark, he went to turn on his car when a taxi pulled up in front of her apartment. Moments later a very attractive woman with curly red hair falling down to her waist stepped out of the building and into the waiting taxi. A few hours later Kimimaro finally gave up waiting for Naru and decided to call it a night. There was only so much he could do from a sleepless night.

B

Once more she was at her favorite dance club, swaying seductively with the music. Turning her head she felt the mystery man's eyes on her as he watced. Would he ever come to her? She wondered.

To her left, another man was trying to gain her attention. He was attractive but she didn't want him. She didn't want any of them. She wanted them to want her. To need her.

Turning away from him, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Her dress was almost nonexistant, barely covering everything it needed to to make it legal. It was in a color that demanded they see her. And she liked that a lot. Liked their eyes touching her, knowing that they'd never get a chance to do so.

"Dance with me." a man whispered in her ear. Opening her eyes she met the dark eyes of none other then Sasuke Uchiha. Was he the mystery man? Turning toward where she had last seen him, she realized he was not. Feeling a rush of relief leave her, she turned her eyes toward the teen.

"Why would I?" she asked, running a finger down his chest making his eyes flutter and his breath catch. "You do not have anything I'm interested in." she whispered into his ear.

Why would she give him the time of day? He was her cruelest tormenter. He used to make her cry with his hurtful words. Back then they hurt more then anything because she, like many others, believed herself in love with the raven. Only when he broke her heart completely did she realize he was nothing but a bastard. She hated him so much her body burned in rage just touching him.

"I could make you want me." He whisped kissing her ear.

With a cruel laugh, she pulled away and pushed him back. With a smirk in place, she told him the exact words he told her so long ago. "As if I could want something so unwelcomed that it pains me to even talk to it."

Sasuke stiffened before his face turned ugly in rage. "You bitch!" he snarled grabbing on to her arm forcefully.

"Release me." she said angrily.  
"Why should I? I should show you your place in this world." He glared pulling her so close to his body, she felt every inch of him.

"Allow me to show you yours first." a male voice broke in before pushing Sasuke back and throwing his fist into the raven's face.

Moving back she realized that this was her mystery man and he was coming to her rescue.

She watched in awe as the man stood there with a smirk in place over the fallen Uchiha. She felt a small smile grace her lips as he did what she had wanted to do for so long. To hurt the raven. To make him bleed. To make him realize that there would always be one better.

She got all of the results she wanted from him. This man had made one of her dreams come true.  
When he turned his stunning eyes toward her and away from the cursing teen, she felt her heart stutter. She felt her face flush but it could easily have been created from the sight of Sasuke trying and failing to stop the blood from falling down his face.

"I think you broke him. His father might be angry because of this. His brother will come for your blood." She said tilting her head and biting her lip. "And he was so pretty."

"Perhaps," the man shrugged uncaring as he looked her over, "But even pretty things fade away. His father and brother will understand."

"Will I fade?" She asked taking a step back as Sasuke took off running like a kicked puppy. How she will forever dream of the sight of him like this. This was worth a memory of remembrance. If only the world could see him now. Weak and pathetic, running like a kitten when a tom cat comes to play. "Be nothing but a shell of what I am?"

"As a friend of mine once said, 'art never fades but only becomes more beautiful with age'."

"Am I art then? Something to be hung upon the wall and forgotten?" Taking a few more steps back, she hid a grin as he followed her step for step. Moving deeper into the now moving crowd, she felt his hands come around her waist, pulling her closer and moving them slowly. Seductively from side to side. His body towering over her as he brought his mouth to her ear. "A vase meant to be put on a pedestal and left behind glass?"

"No, you are a piece meant to be worshipped. Your creator was a mastermind to make such beauty."

"My creator was nothing but a foolish man who knew nothing of what he was doing." Naru said coldly as she pushed him away. Of all things, why did he have to bring her father into this? Couldn't he just left it alone?

"I'm sorry." he frowned as she made to turn away. Instead he caught her arm and turned her back. Gasping, she found herself once again in his arms, her hands on his chest and her face inches from his own. "Let's try another route shall we? I find you so damn beautiful that you, angel, have been haunting my fucking dreams. Tell me how one such as you can enter them and taunt me there with your fuckable body as you taunt me here? How can you fucking memorize me with just a sway of your body? Make me hard with just a look? I've seen your looks. Every night that you come, you look for me."

"How do you know I look for you? What if I'm looking for someone else?" she said breathlessly as he pulled her closer. She could feel every inch of him against herself. She knew what his body was craving and the knowledge that it was her own that caused him to act this way made her happy.

"Because your eyes meet mine every fucking time. Because you want me. Because you have yet to push me away. Tell me if I'm wrong angel?" he smirked as one arm slid to her thigh and the other to hold the back of her neck. "Am I wrong?"

With a smirk, she kissed the side of his mouth and whispered in his ear, "Why should I tell you?" with that, she pulled away and left him surrounded by bodies. Once outside the club, she let herself giggle in glee. Running a hand through her hair, she let herself look around. What was this feeling? She felt like she was drunk, but she never had a drink. Like she was high, but she never ever touched that stuff. She felt like she was... a queen. She felt excited and quickly after, she felt depression follow. She never asked his name. What if she never saw him again? What if this was the only night she would ever see him?

With a frown claiming her face, she got into a waiting taxi and gave them her address. Maybe next time.

A

Kyuubi watched with amusment as one of his few close friends went on and on like a drunk man over a woman he met at the club that he, himself, had been to just days ago.

"She was fucking gorgeous." Hidan said as he let himself fall onto Kyuubi's bed as Kyuubi sat at his desk. Sasori sat on the couch with Itachi, who was angry that Hidan had struck his younger brother, while Deidara rested on his back on the floor with his arms pillowing his head. "She wanted me."

"Then why aren't you with her?" Sasori asked as he rested his head upon his fisted hand that was resting on the arm of the couch. "If she wanted you so badly-"

"She's a damn tease." Hidan cut him off, never losing his goofy smile. Kyuubi was somewhat surprised by the look on the man. Hidan smirked and grinned at someone elses expense. He didn't show this kind of emotion. This was a brand new side of him. "She's an angel sent down from heaven, that caught me in her web. Every night I watched her dancing and I know she watched me. She didn't deny it. She wants me but, fuck, she won't be easy."

"The easy ones are never worthy." Deidara commented from the floor.

"Fuck no, those bitches just suck dick, doesn't matter whos. My angel, she is perfect. Everything about her is perfect. She was made for me and if your fucking little brother doesn't back off, I'll kick his ass." he glared at Itachi.

At this Kyuubi broke out laughing. He was glad he had his own apartment away from his family. An apartment that he and his friends only came to. None of his family was welcomed here, even if they asked or threatened, Kyuubi would deny them. His place was a studio apartment. There were no walls save for the ones that blocked off the bathroom. Everything else was all in one room. "Itachi, red is a new color for you."

"Hn." Itachi said as he continued to try and hold back his anger at Hidan. Everyone knew Itachi was over protective of his brother and would go through great lenghts to keep him safe. The only reason he held himself back was because Kyuubi had a no fighting rule in his place. He liked his stuff too much to lose it so quickly.

"Let's hear more about your angel," Deidara said bringing the attention back to the woman of Hidan's dreams. "Did you get her name?"

"No, not yet. I will. She doesn't give in easily to anyone... but for me, for me she'll give me everything." Hidan sighed. "Think she'll be back tonight?"

"Only one way to find out." Kyuubi said as curiousty ate at him. Hidan didn't give any description of this girl. Only calling her his angel and that she was perfect. What kind of girl could capture his bastard of a friend?

A

Naru sat in the classroom watching the window. Her mind was on the only man that had ever made her feel giddy with excitment. He was something. What word could she use to describe him? Nothing seemed to fit besides those that sounded more unwanted then anything else. To use pride, arragance, and the like seemed so wrong to describe him. Only those that claimed those titles were jerks and assholes. He couldn't be that, could he?

Maybe he was but because he was the man of the shadows, maybe he seemed different.

When a small commotion caused her to turn toward the door opening, she wanted to laugh. Beside her Kimimaro, who had yet to fully forgive her, sat gaping like a fish as Sasuke walked in with two black eyes and a bandage over his pretty nose. So the man did break it, how lovely, Naru thought.

Sasuke tried to pull off his usual demeaner but with the bandages it didn't work. She briefly wondered if he'd ever be beautiful again, if his nose would heal the same? It would be a shame for such beauty to go to waste. Then again it was Sasuke, he deserved to lose all that he had for the way he treated her. Maybe the man was truely her knight and shining armor.

Without a second thought to the pained raven, Naru turned back toward the window and ignored everyone as they tried to soothe the angry teen.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

A

"Naru!" Kimimaro called after her as she left the silence of the school. Her mind uncaring of the test she had thrown away moments ago. They were always F's. Each one would always be marked wrong. Her answers were never right. How could one such as she ever get anything right? Bastards words and written scripts would always be nothing in the views of society.

She hated them all. Every single one of them. She would like nothing more then to see them on their knees in front of her. Begging her for forgivness as she turned away and let hell take care of them.

The whole country she lived in belonged there. Every living person in the country were no better then the last. The truely innocent were those not even a year old. They knew nothing but their little worlds. She knew once they could walk, all of them would turn on her too. All of them would hate her, unknowing of why, and hate her more so when they found the answer.

In a world filled with hate, Naru truly had the darkest pit.

Let them hate me, she wanted to scream, let them. Their hate would only build her own. Their hate was nothing compared to hers. Her heart may wish to cry at times, but her mind was building walls. Her mind was protecting her. Her mind was telling her they were all stupid mother fuckers and how she agreed.

"Naru!" Kimimaro shouted again.

Stopping, Naru turned her head to look over her shoulder at the panting teen. Why was Kimimaro different? Why didn't he hate her too? "Yes?"

"I've been calling you for a while." he gasped, "Didn't you hear me?"

"No, I don't believe I did." she answered somewhat honestly. She heard him, she heard her name, but she didn't hear them together.

"Oh," Kimimaro looked crush for a moment before he shook it off, "Listen, today I'm going to the lake with my cousin. I was wondering if you wanted to go? We'll be back tomorrow morning. My cousin is going to drive so we can still make it to school on time or we can skip if you-"

"I don't think I will." Naru cut him off with a small smile. "Thank you for asking, but you know I don't do well with strangers."

"They're cool, Naru," he said quickly, "They're not like the others."

"I'm sorry Kimimaro." Naru shook her head. "I can't."

"Okay." he nodded looking completely defeated.

Naru was surprised by his reaction. Never had she seen someone look like this after she denied them. All of them grew angry and demanded their way. Unable to leave that look on her only friend's face she tilted his chin up and kissed his cheek again. "You're a wonderful friend Kimimaro. I don't know what I'll do without you." With another smile, she stepped away from him and continued on her way home.

B

"Do you see her?" Kyuubi asked as Hidan looked everywhere for his angel. Standing beside them were Deidara and Sasori. Itachi had chosen to stay home and care for his brother. Dotting on him like a servant.

"No," Hidan said loud enough for them to hear. The music was starting to annoy Kyuubi with it's constant boom, boom, boom. The music was so loud, he felt his chest vibrating with each note hit by the raging beat. Already they had been there far longer then they been in any other club. Looking at his watch, he realized it was almost two in the morning. Whoops, looked like he missed curfew again. Such a shame and he tried so hard to make it too.

Looking around, he saw people dancing, some almost one, all over the club. Some were on the stairs leading to the second level that held a different sort of dancing. One were partners let themselves free and took what their partners of the night gave freely. Even in a two story club with enough room to spare, there was really no room to walk unless you pushed them. That of course, was not even a problem for Kyuubi and his friends since everyone moved away for them to get through.

All night woman had come up to them. All but Hidan had taken an invitation or two. Sasori had even gone upstairs a few times. Deidara had chose to stay downstairs to see Hidan's angel. Kyuubi did the same. Where was this nymph? Why had she not appeared?

"Do you think she'll come?" Deidara asked as he shot back a glass of clear liquid and grimnced. "Man that stuff is some nasty shit." he grinned and ordered another.

"Everyone knows the party doesn't start until the one everyone wishes to see appears." Sasori stated as he text away on his phone.

"Hmmmm," Kyuubi hummed sipping at the bottle in his hand. Feeling the burn down his throat, he knew he chose right when picking this bottle. "What does she look like?"

"You can't miss her," Hidan smirked as his eyes darkened with lust. "She's-"

"Here," Kyuubi finished for him as he pointed to the door. Every man in the club was already watching it like a wolf watches its pray. It had to be Hidan's woman that did this to all of them. Unable to see her yet, Kyuubi allowed his eyes to wander the crowd. He saw men pushing away from their women in favor of moving closer to the entrance. He saw woman glowing with jealousy and hatred for the one that took their play things away. Turning to Hidan, he found the man watching the entrance with rapt attention, his body completely still as he waited. He reminded Kyuubi of a dog waiting for his master to say 'go'.

Who was this girl that did this to Hidan? No one in their whole life had ever done this to the man that had more lovers then the rich had money. Hidan took another lover to bed every night but since this girl... What was it like to want one so deeply that all others would never hold a shine to the one you claimed as the sun?

When dancers began to move back to create room for the newcomer, Kyuubi finally caught a glimpse of her. To his surprise, it was the girl from before, the one he had glanced at but didn't really see. The one that cried of pain without a tear to be seen. Her red curly hair fell in a careless but exotic way down to her waist. The white dress she wore, if it could be called that, emphasised her beautiful tan as it clung to her like a second skin. A thin strap went over one shoulder and wrapped around her, the way Kyuubi knew half the men wished too, as it ended only inches under her bottom. White heels finished the look, giving the illusion of long well-shaped legs. She was like a greek goddess come to visit her peasents. To let them worship her before she decided to return home, leaving them all to beg to go with her.

Even though she walked in, looking as if she noticed none of them or cared not if they loved her, Kyuubi knew she noticed it all. She teased them as she walked, as she moved, but Kyuubi could not shake the feeling of loneliness and recognition. Again he wondered why one so beautiful would feel so heartbroken? How did the others not see this? Was this vulnerability the thing that made them want her? Was it her game? Perhaps some what, Kyuubi concluded, but no one could feel as lost as she felt to him.

Perhaps he noticed because they were the same. They were both actors in a script made of reality. They were both liars in a church full of holy men. They were both lonley in a room with thousands.

"She's beautiful." Deidara said in shock as he watched her moving to the newer softer beat of the club. The music carassing her, loving her, demanding she acknowledge it.

All four of them watched, with the rest of the club, as the girl lifted her arms into the air and tilted her head back. Her body swayed back and forth inviting and teasing all at once.

"She's mine." Hidan stated as he pushed passed the now awkward dancers, each watching the nymph in the middle of the club instead of their own two feet. Kyuubi frowned as Hidan moved behind her, wrapping his hands around her dainty waist and moved with her. Their bodies looking as if they were having sex.

For some reason, Kyuubi felt anger when he saw Hidan's hands moving over her body, grasping her as he kissed his way down her neck. Why should he care what Hidan did to anyone? This girl obiviously wanted it, her body arching into his touch. She didn't deny him anything.

When Hidan's hand began to slide up the inside of her thigh, Kyuubi felt his heart stop. The girl's face was tilted toward him, and that's when it hit him hard.

He knew her, Kyuubi gasped as the bottle fell from his hands, breaking on impact. He fucking knew her. How did he not see it before? How did he miss it? The face was a female version of a man he knew all to well. It didn't matter what color her hair was. It didn't matter if he never saw her before. He knew deep down he was right.

The woman Hidan was lusting over was none other then his father's bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

B

"What the fuck!" Hidan snarled in anger when he found himself pushed away, knocking over another couple in the process. With anger flowing through his vains, he turned, looking for the man that dared lay a hand on him. But all he saw was nothing. Even his angel was long gone. "Son of a bitch." he cursed, pissed beyond reason that someone took his girl. Pushing passed other couples and dancers, uncaring as they fell or glared at him, Hidan made his way back toward his friends. "Did you fucking see anything!" He demanded as Deidara and Sasori looked at him in complete surprise.

"Kyuubi." Deidara finally got out, looking toward the door.

"That fucking bastard." Hidan swore, seeing red as he stalked toward the entrance. He knew Deidara and Sasori were right behind him and that more people were following. Hell he saw cameras going off and the first whispers of a fight were being shouted over the room. When he finally made it outside, he slammed his fist into the man standing next to him without thought. Fucking Kyuubi's car was gone. "I'm going to kill him."

B

Naru sat in stunned silence as Kyuubi drove on, his face set in stone, speeding through the roads like a pro.

She had been confused when someone had knocked her dance partner over. She had been pissed when they dared put a hand on her, dragging her away. She had been about to use her games on him to get his ass whipped when she saw who it was that was taking her.

After that she had gone with him willingly, unable to say anything but stare in shock as he took her out of the building and tossed her into a car. He had yet to look at her, refusing to even glance in her direction.

But Naru didn't care. To see him this close, to know that she could reach out and touch him if she wanted to. This was her brother. This man was her brother. He was bigger then she remembered, seeming to fill out the car, or maybe she was just in shock.

She had imagined meeting him one day and to her he was always bigger then she was. She used to imagine that he'd be like all big brothers and protect her from all the evils of the world. That he'd come to her defense when the bullies were attacking her, breaking her stuff.

What would he sound like in person?

She wanted so badly to say something, but her voice had left her. In silence she turned to look out her window, unaware of him now sending confused glances in her direction.

When he spoke next, she jumped. "What?" she said softly, trying to control her beating heart.

"I said you're an idiot." he repeated himself, shifting the gears again as he took a turn.

"I'm a lot of things." Naru answered in a frosty tone. Did Kyuubi know who she was? If he did, why should he be any different then everyone else? Just because they were related didn't mean he cared. He probably hated her for being alive too. It wasn't her fault her she was born.

"Obiviously." Kyuubi snorted, finally meeting her gaze for a few seconds. His ice blue eyes meeting her own. It was so odd to see her own eyes looking back at her. To see someone in person that looked a lot like their father. "But you're an idiot."

"So you've said." She glared. So what if the meeting she imagined with her brother wasn't happening. So what if she wanted to cry too. She would survive rejection as she had done so many times before. "Is there a reason you kidnapped me or-"

"I didn't kidnap you." Kyuubi rolled his eyes, slowing down to stop at a red light. She had no idea why, he had sped passed six others, almost getting hit twice. "You came willingly."

"Whatever, take me back."

"Why? So you can go back to Hidan? It's a bad idea to get with him." Kyuubi stated, taking a right. Where were they going? Where was he taking her? "I may love the guy like a brother, but he's still the last one I'd like to see my sister with."

"Wh-what?" Naru gasped as she looked at him in shock. Did he just...

"Like you didn't know." Kyuubi smirked. "Please, we're all over the news. Everything we are is right out in front of you. I'm sure you knew me long before I ever saw you."

"I...Why are you doing this?" She asked unsure of what to feel or say.

"I've always wondered about you. I've always wanted to know who you were, where you were, and what you looked like. Call me a dreamer, or a moron, but I've always thought about you." Kyuubi admitted, finally entering a garage and going a few floors up. "Since I was a kid, and started listening, I knew I had a little sister somewhere. I used to get in trouble all the time because I told everyone I wanted to find you." with a dry chuckle, he parked the car and turned it off. "My mother would punish me and send me to my grandfather's."

"Okay." Naru said, unsure of what else to say to him. What did he want from her? What game was he playing?

"What's your name?" Kyuubi asked after sitting in the car, the silence echoing all around them. "I don't think I've ever heard it."

"Naru," Naru answered automatcially. "Naru Uzumaki."

"Do you live around here? I mean like actually live around here in this area?" Kyuubi asked.

"I live... I'm not sure where we're at now, but I live next to Columbus and Drake View. I go to school at Green Forest Acadamy." Naru answered, stunned. Was she actually talking to her brother? Was he actually wanting to know about her?

"That's five minutes away from the school, so you must live in the Villa Apartments?" Kyuubi questioned, looking as if he was trying to picture the area. "That's like thirty minutes away from here."

"No, Four Floors." Naru answer. "It's two blocks over and three back from Villa." Was this what they were actually talking about? Her home? Of all the things she thought she'd talk about, this wasn't one of them. "It's a bit rundown, used to be grey but now it's... I'm not sure what color you'd call it."

"Oh god, this isn't our actual conversation, is it?" Kyuubi laughed, running a hand down his face. "I mean, are we actually talking about your place?"

Feeling a smile tug at her lips, Naru shrugged. "I never thought I'd meet you. I don't know what to say."

"You and me both." Kyuubi stated, "Come on." with that he got out of the car and started walking toward the elevator. They rode in silence as the floors ticked off. Him with his hands in his pockets and her with her hands clasped in front of her. When the elevator finally dinged, Kyuubi strode out first and Naru followed. Three doors down, he paused and pulled out a key. "Welcome to my place."

"How did you know who I was?" Naru blurted out when he moved to the bar. Wasn't he a little young to drink? He was only a few months older then she was. When he offered her a glass, she shook her head and he just shrugged and poured himself one.

"I didn't. When I saw you the first time, I wasn't really paying attention. I just kind of glanced at you but you stuck in my head. Then tonight, I actually looked at you and it hit me. The red hair threw me off, but you look a lot like my old man... er, our old man."

"Yours." Naru corrected. "I'm not his kid."

"Deny all you want, but your blood is his." Kyuubi smirked at her, taking a seat and motioning her to take the one across from him. When she continued to stand, he sighed. "Look, I don't really want to fight with you. I spent most of my life wondering about you, and now I know who you are. I admit, I wasn't expecting my mother to be right."

"Right about what?" Naru asked with narrowed eyes, feeling anger rising inside of her.

"You," Kyuubi said without care, meeting her gaze. "From the way you dress, to the way you were behaving in public, to the way you act. It all screams whore."

"Fuck you." Naru glared, wanting to punch him. "You and your fucking mother can go to hell."

"I'm just stating facts. No woman with self respect wouldn't have danced with Hidan like that. You were almost fucking on the dance floor." Kyuubi went on.

With a shake of her head, Naru turned away from him and stalked out the door, making sure to slam it behind her. When would she learn? You'd think she would have known better when her own father had abandon her in front of the whole world. Pushing the elevator button, she waited in silence, telling herself not to cry. What was taking the damn thing so long?

"I'm sorry." Kyuubi said behind her, his footsteps moving quickly after her. "Naru-"

"Forget it." Naru said, stepping into the elevator and facing him. "You fucking Namikazes are all the same. Someday I'll remember I'm better off without you."

"Can we talk first? I don't-"

"Let go of the door." Naru glared when his hand shot out, stopping the doors from closing.

"Listen to me-"

"What's to listen too?" She demanded, moving toward him and pushing him hard enough that he stumbled back. "I'm the half-breed bastard. The girl that's father publicly denied and who's mother died most likely hating me. My _siblings_ are all assholes who are like the rest of the world. What does it matter who I am, or what I do? Let the world know that I'm a fucking whore."

"Naru, I didn't-"

With a sad smile, Naru shook her head, "I've always wanted to meet you. I used to dream about a big brother that would love me and protect me. When I was little I wanted you so badly in my life. I always wanted to say, 'I love you, big brother'. But... I don't. I hate you. I hate all of you. The day you all die is the day I'll smile and feel free."

The last thing Kyuubi saw as the doors closed were the tears falling down her face. "What the fuck did I do?" he asked himself, feeling like a major asshole. His first meeting with his mysterious sister, and this is what he said to her? Pulling his hair, he moved quickly to the stairs and sprinted down, hoping to catch her before she could leave. When he finally made it to the first floor, he rushed outside and looked down both sides of the street.

"Is there something you need, sir?" the doorman asked him. "Should we bring your car-"

"A girl was here. Red curly hair to her waist, wearing a white dress, where did she go?"

"Oh, she left in the taxi a few minutes ago." the old man said, a chuckle in his voice. "She was a beaut, darn shame to see such a beautiful woman cry though. Just send her flowers and candy and she'll be back in your arms."

"Yeah." Kyuubi nodded, annoyed that she was gone. He had to apologise. He didn't mean what he said, it just slipped out. With a wave, he walked back inside and toward the elevator. Why did he have to say that? He finally met his half sister and he fucked it up. He knew what he was saying and he couldn't stop himself.

He wasn't sure why this mattered so much to him, just that it did. "I'll go to her school." he decided as he headed up the elevator. "Green Forest. Itachi's brother goes there. He might know her. I can apologise to her and, why the fuck does it matter? Why should I care? Why the fuck am I talking to myself!"

A

"Naru, you okay?" Kimimaro asked her as he walked beside her. She was quiet today, more so then usual. Her eyes were red and she had bags. Her hair was in a messy bun, some strands escaping and cascading into her face. She looked exhausted and even then she still looked so beautiful his heart ached..

"I'm fine." She answeres softly as they walked side by side to their first class, going around the outside instead of through the halls, to avoid people. "I didn't get much sleep."

"Want me to take you home? I can call in for both of us and-"

With a soft laugh, Naru shook her head and met his gaze, stopping him. He watched as the laughter faded, turning completely serious, almost as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Naru?"

"Why are you different?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you like the rest of them? Why are you my friend?" Naru asked him, and for the first time Kimimaro saw the complete loss and confusion in her eyes. Naru had never asked him such a thing. She had left it alone and just accepted him in her life. Why was she questioning him now?

"If I ever heard a stupid question, that's it." Kimimaro said, flushing a little. He could have said he loved her, but instead he chickened out. It was the perfect moment and he ruined it.

With a small smile on her face, Naru continued walking on, weaving her arm through Kimimaro's, resting her head on his shoulder. And Kimimaro felt like he just won the lottery.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

A

Kyuubi ignored the sounds of his mother's maid's endless demands for him to stop. He could care less for the whiny sound of the screeching cunt. But if she tried to grab him one more time, the fat old bitch was going to be meeting the floor real soon.

Picking up his stride, Kyuubi reached the double doors that blocked his destination. With a push from both hands, the hundred and blah, blah, blah door, flew open to either side with a thump.

"Kyuubi!" his mother gasped, a hand held to her dainty throat. Everything about her was dainty, perfect. She was like a sculpture of old that everyone admired and loved from afar. But he knew if anyone was to really look closely, they'd see all the damn flaws, cracks and the signs of age. "What in the world are you doing?" she demanded, not that Kyuubi cared, since his eyes were on his father as the man sat on another chair, a cup of coffee beside him and a book in his lap. "How many times must I tell you to dye your hair back to it's original color?"

"As many times as you want because I still won't listen." Kyuubi snapped, anger at himself for how he treated Naru, and anger at his father for how he treated his own daughter forcing his emotions to break through the surface. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"I am your mother-" Koyuki snapped with all the dignity of a queen, her simple words as harsh as slaps to Kyuubi's ears. It was a good that he had become used to her bitchy way a long time ago, otherwise he'd be in tears twenty four seven. Now he just found her as annoying as he usually did.

"What's wrong with my color?"

"Everything. Red is so vomit worthy." Shion answered as she glidded into the room, her dress fluttering around her.

"I wasn't talking to you." Kyuubi brushed her off, not really caring for Shion. He wondered why he held no real affection for his sister. He did grow up with her, so some kind of affection should have been there, he did lover her once, he was sure, but now, at this second, he couldn't bring himself to even feel a smidge of love for this sister. He didn't feel the need to protect her, to speak to her, to want to be around her. Not like he did with Naru.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Enough Shion," Minato sighed. "It doesn't matter what color his hair is, Koyuki-"

"I will not have any son of mine with that disgusting color-"

"Why is it disgusting?" Kyuubi wanted to know. "Why do we not have servants with red hair, or workers with red hair? Why do you refuse to acknowledge everyone with red hair? Why do you hate it so much?"

"Kyuubi." his mother snapped, tossing the articles on her lap to the ground. "You will respect me. I am a princess of my nation and your-"

"That's all you are, because you aren't a mother." Kyuubi glared, ignoring the sting of pain as her palm met his face. "You aren't worthy to be a mother to begin with. You can slap me all you want," Kyuubi said, stopping her hand from connecting again. "But it doesn't change facts. You and your daughter can suck my dick because I don't give a damn about what you say or want."

"Enough!" Minato growled as both women jumped back in shock. The looks on their faces almost identical. Even their body posture was the same. A wounded animal that would still bite you in the ass if shown a second of kindness. Their act was pathetic and just pissed him off more.

"No, not enough. I want answers and I want them now." Kyuubi demanded. "Tell me why you pushed my sister away."

"Shion is right here." Minato said.

"Not her." Kyuubi glared, "Naru Uzumaki."

A

"Kimimaro?" Naru said after the finale bell went off and people disappeared into the hallway. Refusing to let her mind wander back to Kyuubi or anyone in his family, Naru wanted to move on. It might not have been the meeting she wanted, but it showed her, her place in the world and who cared for her the way she was. Yes she would love to see Hidan, but to see Hidan would mean seeing Kyuubi. And that wasn't what she needed or wanted. What she needed was a friend, her best and only friend. With Kimimaro, Naru felt peace within her. Even the glares and bullying today did little to sway her lifted mood at just talking to someone that wouldn't speak ill of her.

"Hmm?" he answered, trying to balance his latest assignment on top of everything else already in his hands. "Why do we need so much stuff for three classes?" he grumbled to himself. "I'm never going to get this done by next week."

Smiling a little, Naru grabbed one of the smaller books that fell, "Well I was going to say that if you wanted to, would you like to hang out tonight, but if you want to do homework..." Naru paused as she looked up at him. "Is something wrong?" she asked at the stunned look on his face.

"Huh? No! I mean, no, nothing. I was just...uh..." clearing his throat as a blush overcame his face, Kimimaro grinned, "I'd love to. We can go to my place. My dad would be there but he probably wouldn't even care. Or if you want we can go to your place, or a movie, or if there's nothing you want to see, we could-"

"My place is closer to walk to." Naru laughed as they walked toward their lockers to switch out their books. "I have food and a pretty decent DVD collection. Well I have five DVD's but two are in some other language, so they don't really count."

"It works. We can try to figure it out together." Kimimaro said, the flush refusing to leave his face. Was this happening? Was he going on a date with Naru? Well, she didn't say it was a date, but it felt like one. Man if his heart beat any faster, he was going to have a cartoon moment. "Okay, let's go!" he said, a little too excitedly, but even as his blush grew, Kimimaro had never felt so happy as the moment that Naru placed her hand in his own.

**A/N; I know, very short and a one-eighty but I got a plan-ish thing going.**


End file.
